Suicidal Mission
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: Kyuubi killed half the villagers in Konoha! What will Naruto do! NaruSaku. SasuNaru one/both-sided You decide! Original version-- http://xxwintersolsticexx./art/forbidden-art-sasunaru-104172491


Can you stop the fire?

Can you stand to fight her?

You cant stop the fire, you wont say the words.

It a was dark and gloomy night, the moon wasn't in sight. There wasn't one twinkling star in the dreary sky. One sound filled the thick atmosphere--silence. The wind wouldn't dare blow on this blood-filled evening. Dead bodies littered the cold, bare ground, and in the midst of all the blood stood a young man with blond hair, sun kissed skin, His eyes, a crimson, hate-filled pool of blood lust. This young 18 year-old teen's name was Uzamiki Naruto.

Slowly, and surely his eyes began to lighten and the ocean azure eyes uncovered their real beauty. A cherry red caught the blond's eye and as he realized who's hair it represented the boy toppled over and began to sob. It turned out that when the kyubi had taken over his body and when on rampage "it" had killed his crush of three years--Haruno Sakura--a female kunoichi that was a member of Team Kakashi along with him. Her face showed the "I'm so sorry i couldn't save you" look. That just ripped out Naruto's heart and shredded it as if it was mere paper. Disgust was written over everyone's face that had survived the "attack." It was even cemented upon the man who held the horrible demon's face. All his friends would soon abandon him and leave him all alone--again--and that hurt like losing his friend sasuke a hundred times over.

please please forgive me,

but i wont be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

and barely consiously you'll say to no one:

Isn't something missing?

A week later Sakura's funeral was over, her stone above her lifeless body that lied in the ground. The blond was sitting cross-legged over the freshly dug earth tracing the words upon the basalt stone:

Here lies Haruno Sakura.

She died an Honorable death,

fighting against the jinchjuriki to protect the village-and a friend.

Before Naruto could let the tears well up in his grim-looking eyes it had started to rain, as if to say, Naruto please don't cry, i'm not mad, i'm glad i could die protecting you, my friend. Although it didn't sound very Sakura-ish it worked. The blond let the collected tears flow over but that was it, not a drop more. He let the rain wash down his dirt stained face, revealing bruises were he had been hit with the rocks thrown by the villagers. It was time, things wouldn't change for the second time. Once something was damaged in this way, one side may heal with time but the other may be emotionally fatal. The young man stood up, tilted his head over the grave and whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura, I'll be with you soon." He turned his back and walked straight out of Konaha, unseen by the guards, or anyone else that "didn't" care.

You won't cry for my absence i know-

You forgot me long ago.

Am i that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isnt something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

As he walked out of Konaha Naruto took out his kuni and a scrap of paper. he slit his finger, dipped the kuni in the blood trickling down his wound. Then he wrote a small message to Granny Hokage that consisted of three words, and his name. He summoned a small toad and attached the note that read:

Forgive and forget-Naruto

and told the creature to be on its way in an hour. Naruto was heading toward his "place," well, technically it was "Team Seven's," but never-the-less, it was part his. it would take him a total of two hours to get there, but he was planning on resting and building a fire to keep warm for a while.

Even though i'm the sacrifice,

you won't try for me not now.

Though i'd die to know you loved me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone mising me?

Meanwhile back around Konaha Sasuke was making his way to the gates. He would demand to see Naruto. The only bond he had been unable to break in the three years he had been ith Orochimaru. A small toad caught his eye before in sight of the towering walls that surrounded the village. He saw it had a message that appeared to be carrying a message-from Naruto (orange back back message carrier on its back). The raven-haired uchiha had a look of curiosity engraved upon his face but it quickly vanished (Sasuke isn't one to show emotion peoples who don't no this). He quickly unrolled the scroll-like paper and read the faded words that were written in blood: forgive and forget : Naruto.

'What the HEll had they done to him!' Sasuke asked himself. He knew the meaning hidden in the words. and he knew something had gone horribly wrong. 'Naruto would NEVER do something like this, it must have been something big.'

Sasuke then began to run--fast. He was going to have to hurry. He's probably going to "Our Place" I will get him back before....it happens.

Can you stop the fire?

Can you stand to fight her?

You cant stop the fire, you wont say the words

'Shit, i can feel chakra aproaching, it feels, familiar, like.....Sasuke's. Sasuke i'm sorry but i will not let my intentions disapear for you--or anyone else.' Naruto muttered to himself. The intense chakras crpet closer and closer together as the Uchiha gained on the blond. But Naruto was in the clearing-literally- he skidded to a stop at the top of a cliff. There was crisp, green grass that surrounded a branch of the river that was located a few miles away. The stream reconnected with the river down below, just a few hundred feet or so. A fatal fall if you landed just right on the sharp rocks that had crumbled off the steep drop.

"NARUTO STOP!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why?" The man asked calmly.

"Because.....because i-i-i," Sasuke stuttered.

"You what?" Naruto said with an unusual monotone.

"Please just don't jump. Please." Sasuke couldn't finish what he had started to say, he couldn't tell him.

"To late Sasuke." Naruto smiled and jumped.

please please forgive me,

but i wont be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

and barely consiously you'll say to no one:

Isn't something missing?

"NARUTO! I LOVE YOU!!!" Sasuke cried out, with tears gushing over. and just before the blond hit the water he could have swore he had said: 'Me too Sasuke, me to.' But he was gone, and Sasuke would never see him again. And with that, Sasuke stepped over to the spot were Naruto had been standing just moments ago, and jumped in after him.

yes the song was cut short, but ya so what ever. the end buh bye!!!! and Sakura's hair is red because of blood ok. she had a head wound but i forgot to put it in. SUX 4 U!!! HAHA!!!!


End file.
